


An Instance of Agreement

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Bruce waits until Clark is asleep to agree with him.





	An Instance of Agreement

"I love you."

It’s the not the first time the words have been spoken on this night. The man currently dozing peacefully on the right side of the bed has allowed them to roll off his tongue more than once as they tumbled on the sheets, letting his words express what his actions already did. 

But for the one still awake, the words do not come as easily. 

He hopes his sleeping partner understands why. 

He hopes, as he lies beside Clark in the comforting dark of the room they share with increasing frequency, that superhearing helps his words reach their target even through the barrier of sleep that stands between them. 

But most of all, he hopes his sleeping partner will never take his silence as a sign that the affection isn’t there. 

He reaches out and caresses a cheek before repeating the words he can’t say to Clark’s face into his partner’s forehead.

Then he turns over, faces the wall, and joins his partner in slumber.


End file.
